


Fuzzy socks are the shit.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas High school AU, Dean/Cas fluff, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is your typical straight A student, and lucky him, Dean Winchester has the room right across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy socks are the shit.

Castiel is your typical straight A student, stays home when he could be out partying, he’s pretty much the only mature, responsible person on the floor, and lucky him, Dean Winchester is right across the hall from him.

The coming home at 2:00 in the morning, the loud music way into the night, surprisingly he’s never reported him, he’s gone knocking but they always end up walking to class together the next morning, even if he doesn’t respond, Dean always talks to him, normally he wouldn’t but it’s the little smiles he gets that Cas think he cant see that makes talking to himself all the way to class worth it.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean calls, jogging to catch up. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smirks over his shoulder.

“Oh, so he speaks.” Dean teases, clapping him on the shoulder. “Hey I was wondering if maybe we could get some dinner later, maybe have an actual conversation that doesn’t have to do with homework or finals, you know?”

“I have to study tonight, Dean. I’m sorry.” His apology sounded genuine but it was still disappointing.

“Oh.” Dean sighs. “Maybe another time.”

“Yeah, I think we could definitely do that another time.”

Class was starting, they were late, their talking was cut off by jogging and maybe some pouting on Dean’s part.

To be completely honest, the only reason he was taking that class was so he could walk with Cas, but the next day he didn’t jog to catch up, Cas actually had to slow down so they could walk together.

“I was wondering if you were free after lunch, I don’t have classes after then and I was curious if you’d like to do something?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, maybe”

Afternoon came around and Dean went back to his room, turned his music up, honestly, studying didn’t seem like a bad idea, even if he didn’t have tests for another two days.

Someone ran past outside his door that was left open. Then again about thirty seconds later, the same black and white blur as before.

Dean stood up wandering towards the door, he pulled it open and went to step out but jerked back in as Castiel zoomed past. He wasn’t running, he was sliding up and down the hall in his socks.

“Hello, dean.” He laughed, stumbling as he stopped. “Care to join me? It’s actually quite fun.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish before shutting his door, only to emerge wearing fuzzy socks, the slipperiest ones he could find.

They ran together down the hall, stopping their feet and sliding into the wall at the end before taking off down the hall again.

“This is actually a lot of fun, you’re right.” Dean laughed, watching Cas slide to a stop next to him. “Just not something I thought I’d see you doing.” He added as a afterthought, regretting it immediately after the words escaped his lips.

“Yeah, well I’m actually a pretty hyper guy when I’m not stuck studying for exams or stressing over finals. I’m usually up much before I have to be, I go running or shoot hoops in the park down the street.”

“Oh so his story unfolds.” Dean half hums before taking off down the hall.

Cas laughs sliding after him, Dean trips over himself then Cas trips over him, they’re a mess on the floor tangled in each other and laughing their asses of.

“You okay?” Dean nudges him with his elbow. “Yeah, you?” Cas laughs shoving back.

“Better.” He says as he stands up. “Better?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,” Dean reaches a hand down. “Now I have a reason to hold your hand.” He smiles pulling Cas up.

“Well you could’ve done that a long time ago if you had asked me to dinner when I didn’t have exams.” Cas smirks running a hand through his already messy hair.

“How about tonight, maybe dinner, I’m making macaroni.” Dean laughed, half teasing.

“I would love macaroni,” Cas smiles, leaning on the wall and god why was that so sexy. “As long as you put hotdogs in it if I bring them.” He nudged Dean’s leg with his foot.

Dean looked shocked mostly but happy all the same. “Alright, macaroni and hotdogs it is.”

They actually had the macaroni, they talked, deep conversation, not about school, more about life and the universe, they climbed onto the roof after it was dark, what was more surprising than the fact that they didn’t get caught with all the giggling and stifled laughing was that Cas actually suggested it in the first place.

They sat up there for hours in almost complete silence, just counting the stars and there was maybe a little bit of kissing after they lost count but that was beside the point.

They walked with each other to class every morning, they didn’t really talk much on the way, Dean was always too groggy and Cas was always reading, but they held hands the whole way, despite Dean being half asleep, he still blushed madly when people smiled and whispered, even after the hundredth time.


End file.
